Misunderstanding
by Piim
Summary: suho yang cemburu dengan seorang gadis membuat baekhyung bingung dan galau. summary gaje. BAEKSU IN HERE Baekhyun Seme, Suho uke !


MISUNDERSTANDING

Note : Baekhyun seme, suho uke. Jadi yana gak suka suho jadi ukenya baekhyun mending jangan baca daripada ntar mules.

Bahasa absurb, aneh, gak jelas pokoknya semua dah

Yang penting jan lupa komennya ^^

Happy reading ~

.

.

.

" Hyung... tunggu ! "

Suho mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Hatinya terlanjur sakit

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Dibelakangnya Baekhyun terus – menerus menyerukan nama suho dan mengejar langkah kaki suho

" Hyung ! " baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan suho, menenggelamkan tubuh suho ke dalam pelukannya.

" Pergi ! menjauh dariku. Jangan menunjukkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku baekhyun ! "

Suho berlari setelah mendorong paksa tubuh baekhyun menjauhi dirinya. Meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri dalam keterkejutannya

.

.

" Ya baekhyun ~ ah berhenti " bentak kris sambil mengambil botol whine yang ada di tangan baekhyun. Seolah tak menghiraukan kata – kata kris, baekhyun mengambil kembali botol itu dan menegak cairan panas di dalamnya dalam satu tegukan

" Suho hyung hikk hikk " racau baekhyun di ambang kesadarannya

Kris menggeleng melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sedang galau di hadapannya. Dirinya heran bagaimana adiknya bisa jatuh cinta dengan baekhyun yang lebih cantik dari pada beberapa perempuan yang ada di tempat ini

' Kalau saja kau bukan kekasih adikku, mungkin kau akan kujadikan milikku baek ' pikir kris ngaco. Kris buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari pikiran anehnya barusan

Ditatapnya baekhyun dengan tatapan malas

'Huh dasar merepotkan'

Kris menopang tubuh lemas baekhyun keluar meninggalkan bar

.

.

Sapuan sinar matahari menerangi kamar dengan dominasi warna ungu dan emas di dalamnya. Suho membuka matanya dengan malas, kakinya melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Suho membasuh wajahnya di depan westafel. Irisnya menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin, jarinya menyentuh kedua mata bengkaknya dengan perlahan

' Ugh wajahku mengerikan' keluh suho

Setelah hampir 30 menit berkutat dengan berbagai macam peralatan kamar mandi, suho keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri sehun yang sedang makan dengan tenang di meja makan

" Dimana kris hyung " sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap suho

" Entahlah tadi kris hyung buru – buru berangkat sampai tak sempat sarapan "

Suho mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sehun

Pikiran suho melayang mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu

Flasback

Suho melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati – hati melewati lorong pemisah kelasnya dan perpustaan sekolah. Ditangannya terdapat banyak tumpukan buku – buku teman sekelasnya yang harus di kembalikan hari ini juga. Setelah selesai dengan semua tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas, suho berniat kembali ke kelasnya sebelum manik matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah menanggapi tingkah gadis di depannya

Mungkin hanya ingin memberi sebuah hadiah seperti sebelum – sebelumnya pikir baekhyun dalam hati. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat baekhyun

" Eumm oppa aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu " gadis itu memberikan sebuah album foto untuk baekhyun. Dahi baekhyun berkerut bingung melihat album foto ditangannya, biasanya gaadis – gadis yang menemuinya hanya ingin memberi sebuah coklat dan menyatakan cintanya, tapi gadis ini berbeda.

Baekhyun membuka satu per satu album foto tersebut, kedua alisnya menyatu saat mengetahui isi album itu adalah foto – fotonya bersama suho

" Sebenarnya aku adalah fans oppa dan suho oppa. Kadang aku merasa sedih saat aku mendengar seseorang menghujat hubungan kalian. Menurutkan hubungan kalian itu tidak salah, jadi aku akan terus mendukung hubungan kalian oppa. Aku harap oppa dan suho oppa tetap bersama untuk waktu yang lama. "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

Disisi lain suho membulatkan matanya menangkap adegan itu, matanya memerah menahan air mata yang siap jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

" Baek... baekhyun " baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya membulat saat melihat suho menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata yang meluncur deras dari kedua manik indahnya. Suho berlari meninggalkan baekhyun, setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya baekhyun berlari mengejar suho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Flasback end

" Hyung apa kau tak berangkat ? tanya sehun memecah lamunan suho

" Eh iya... Hun hyung berangkat dulu, pay pay " suho berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju XO High School

.

.

Suho berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, seandainya hari ini tidak ada ulangan biologi dan matematika mungkin ia lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya dirumah.

' Hahh' helaan nafas terus – menerus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Suho mengacak – acak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. Telapak tangannya terkepal melihat siluet tubuh baekhyun dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

" Arghh sial " umpat suho

Setelah sampai di kelas, suho merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kepalanya terasa pening mengingat beberapa hari ini ia kekurangan tidur.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang banyak mengonsumsi alkohol 3 hari belakang ini. Pertengkarannya dan suho membuatnya resah. Baekhyun bertopang pada dinding yang ada disampingnya. Tubuhnya lemas, wajahnya pucat dan pikirannya kacau. Lengkap sudah penderitaan yang dialami baekhyun akhir – akhir ini.

" Baekhyun oppa gwaenchana " baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis yang berdiri disampingnya

" Aku tidak apa – apa yeyoo ~ ya, tenang saja jangan khawatir. Oh ya aku ingin ke kelas dulu ne, Annyeong "

.

.

Baekhyun bertopang dagu memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan suho. Iris matanya menatap sebal buku – buku tebal yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. Tangannya selalu ingin bergerak untuk menghilangkan buku laknat yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan suho semakin menjauhkan bangkunya dari baekhyun. Deritan kursi bergesekan dengan lantai memecah suasana sunyi diantara keduanya.

Suho melirik keadaan kelasnya dari balik bukunya dengan hati – hati

Aish kenapa kelas sangat sepi sekali rutuk suho

" Hyung " baekhyun memanggil suho lirih. Suho terus membaca buku biolonginya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan baekhyun

" Suho hyung ... suho hyung " panggil baekhyun terus – menerus. Merasa diacuhkan, baekhyun mengambil buku suho dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Iris matanya menatap tajam iris terang suho membuat sang pirang membeku ditempatnya. Baekhyun mencium paksa bibir suho menyalurkan segala perasaan yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

suho mendorong tubuh baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dadanya naik turun mengatur pasokan udara yang ada dalam paru - parunya

 _DEG_

Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya melihat air mata yang meluncur deras dari kedua manik mata suho.

" Kau menyebalkan baekhyun~ah. Hiks aku membencimu " gumam suho disela – sela tangisannya. Baekhyun mengusap punggung suho dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan suho.

Setelah dirasa mulai tenang, baekhyun mengangkat dagu suho, tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipinya.

" Hyung kenapa kau menghindariku ? apakah aku punya salah ? " tanya baekhyun setelah beberapa menit hening diantara mereka berdua. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela menghindari tatapan dari kekasihnya

" Hyung " bisik baekhyun tepat di telinganya membuat suho bergerak gelisah. Tangan baekhyun merambat masuk kedalam seragam suho mengusap perut datar sang kekasih dengan sensual/?

" Yakk apa yang kau lakukan pabbo ! " bentak suho

" Kalau hyung tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan melakukan 'itu' disini " bisik baekhyun seduktif

Mata suho membola menatap baekhyun, pipinya bersemu merah memikirkan ucapan baekhyun

Suho membuang jauh – jauh pemikirannya tentang ucapan baekhyun, tangannya menepis kasar tangan baekhyun yang berada di perutnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak melakukan 'itu' bersama gadis selingkuhanmu " ucap suho kesal. Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya bingung

' Hahh gadis selingkuhan ' pikir baekhyun mengingat – ingat apakah ia dekat dengan seorang gadis beberapa hari ini.

" Siapa maksudmu hyung ? "

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis yang kau peluk beberapa hari yang lalu di... " ucap suho keceplosan

' Ehh' suho menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya setelah menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan

" Ehh etto .." suho menelan ludahnya gugup melihat seringai tipis yang tercetak dibibir baekhyun

Baekhyun menghimpit tubuh suho dikedua lengannya membuat suho terdesak menabrak dinding dibelakangnya

" Jadi hyung cemburu dengan YeYoo ? " bisik baekhyun. Suho mendorong tubuh baekhyun menjauhi tubuhnya. Baekhyun melangkah mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya untuk suho

" Apa itu ? " tanya Suho penasaran. Baekhyun menyerahkan album foto pemberian YeYoo kepada suho

Suho menatap Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya melihat album foto yang berada di tangannya. Awalnya hanya ada beberapa foto dirinya bersama baekhyun yang tampak normal, sampai pada bagian terakhir mata suho membulat melihat fotonya dan baekhyun yang bisa dibilang intim terpampang indah pada lembar – lembar tersebut

" Yakk apa maksudnya ini " teriak suho marah, pipinya bersemu merah manatap foto tersebut. Merasa penasaran, baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat foto tersebut

" Ehh ... perasaan kemarin aku tidak menemukan foto – foto ini " gumam baekhyun 'wahh hebat, Yeyoo bisa mempunyai foto – foto ini'

" Apa kau ingin melakukan adegan yang ada difoto itu hyung " bisik baekhyun tepat di depan telinga suho

" Tidak mau " teriak suho spontan, baekhyun mengosok daun telinganya yang terasa berdengung – dengung

" Bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai foto – foto ini ? " Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang author yakini tidak gatal :v

" Eum itu hadiah hyung " suho menyatukan alisnya bingung, melihat kekasihnya bingung baekhyun berisitiatif/? Untuk menjelakan semuanya pada suho

" Sebenarnya Yeyoo hanya memberikan itu untuk kita hyung, tapi karena kau terlalu senang aku sampai tak sadar memeluk tubuhnya hehehe "

" Yeyoo memberikan ini, sungguh ? " " ne hyung" suho terharu mendengar ucapan baekhyun, dipeluknya tubuh baekhyun dengan erat. Akhirnya setelah banyak hujatan yang mereka terima hanya karena hubungan sesama jenis ada juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka/?

" Aku bahagia baekhyun~ah, sungguh " suho menatap wajah baekhyun, seolah tak pernah ada pertengkaran diantara mereka

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir tipisnya mengecup pelan bibir baekhyun

" Jangan menjauhiku lagi hyung, kau membuatku hilang kendali " setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, baekhyun langsung menyerang bibir suho dengan ganas. Tangan kirinya menarik pinggang suho, merapatkan jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Baekhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat hasratnya mulai membara/?. Suho memukul dada baekhyun saat merasa pasokan udara mulai menipis dalam paru – parunya

Dengan tidak rela baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela.

" Aku mencintaimu hyung " ucapnya sebelum kembali menyelang bibir tipis sang kekasih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Uuwoooo *tarik napas *buang napas

Yeyey akhirnya ff subaeknya selese

Okeh segitu dulu. Pay pay


End file.
